While working with fingernails and fingernail objects for several years, there was no easy way to automatically create a three-dimensional model of an artificial fingernail object. In fact, most software in the market allows a user to manually manipulate and create just about any three-dimensional object conceivable, but the process of doing this manually is very time consuming and allows for too much human error when creating artificial fingernails with a consistent and reliable appearance. Because of this the inventors set out to find a method to create artificial fingernail objects automatically and this invention was the result. Through careful analysis and study, the key reference points outlined in the Claims section show how to focus a computer software modeling program on a few critical points and then with the help of some supplied parameters relating to expected lengths, widths, heights and curves a desired artificial fingernail object will be automatically created. This new desired three-dimensional object has many applications, not the least of which is the ability to physically create the nail object for the individual and supply them with an artificial nail for use as a cosmetic or even prosthesis. The invention can now save time and virtually guarantee consistent looking fingernail objects, all accomplished with relative ease.